Heart Desire
by ImmortalMagician
Summary: They sat across Miko's table, Futo's head kept low until Miko spoke. Miko said nothing and only observed her. For ten full minutes, Futo's head was kept bowed before Miko finally said, 'I want you to plan the extermination of the Mononobe. You do understand me, right' Oneshot.


'Spoken'

_Thoughts_

_**'Quote'**_

'_Emphasised_ words'

* * *

**Heart Desire**

_ : 大神神話伝 __Legend of the Great Gods_

'Futo, please meet me in my study.' Toyosatomimi no Miko, also known as 'Taishi-sama' by her companions, told her subject, Futo, without stopping as she walked past her.

Futo's eyes narrowed slightly before replying with a low bow, 'Yes, Taishi-sama.' Futo knew it was going to be very important for Miko to ask to speak to her in her own study that was off-limits to all visitors.

They sat across Miko's table, Futo's head kept low until Miko spoke. Miko said nothing and only observed her. For ten full minutes, Futo's head was kept bowed before Miko finally said, 'I want you to plan the extermination of the Mononobe. You _do_ understand me, right? I will be watching you complete this request of mine.'

Futo's eyes did nothing more than widen in shock. _My own family?_ She contemplated for a moment before she understood. The Mononobe were a danger to their plans, after all. She agreed and left in complete silence, thoughts kept on destroying her family. _I never felt as a part of them anyway._ She never revealed emotion during the time she spent with Miko. Futo believed it was the weakness of ambition. She hid in her room for many days, food brought to her directly.

Futo knew that Miko would request such a task of her. As a member of the clan that opposes Buddhism, Miko had no choice but to question Futo's loyalty. Her actions will decide which of her priorities – loyalty to the clan or loyalty to Miko, are placed first. True, Tojiko of the Soga was on bad terms with Futo as part of a clan that supports Buddhism, however, this was nothing more than a cover-up. They were on friendly terms with each other with Miko, agreeing to work together with her for immortality, but no hesitation would be present if they felt like insulting each other.

If a member of the Soga was friendly to a Mononobe clan member in public, their plans would fall apart instantly. Therefore, they were very careful not to reveal this secret friendship to the face of the citizens of Japan.

Futo left her room for the first time in ten days. She brought with her a scroll, full of scribbles and diagrams on her plan on how to destroy the Mononobe, to hand to Tojiko, telling her privately to convince the head of the Soga to lead an army to the Mononobe's compound. Futo assured Tojiko herself that she will manipulate the Mononobe's fengshui so that when they began their anti-Buddhist campaign, something terrible would befall on Japan. Preparing her quiver of arrows, Futo shot a young bird flying above Miko's compound without hesitation. Miko's desires override those of her own. She could not fail this mission.

A day after the Mononobe clan began throwing Buddhist statues and burning temples, the Emperor passed away. Tojiko successfully convinced the head of the Soga that it was a curse due to the Mononobe's acts against Buddhism. When night fell, they led soldiers to destroy the clan. Futo, who was in the Mononobe compound with the other members, set a storage house on fire without any of the members' knowledge and hid above within a tree's branches. As several Mononobe clan members arrived to stop the fire, she shot all of them down and moved on to the many rooms which contained the other members. After killing several women, the soldiers managed to bring down the Mononobe compound's doors. Futo hastily summoned all of her strength to flee from the scene, away from the compound. Futo then waited impatiently in silence behind a large tree for Tojiko and the Soga to complete their part. _I haven't seen him yet… where is he?_ Suddenly, she heard a deep, familiar voice from behind her.

'Futo… why?' Futo's stern expression changed to that of a slight shock as she spun around and unsheathed her sword fastened to her waist. Upon spotting her older brother a metre away, she warily lowered her sword and studied her brother's face. He was worn from searching for the culprit behind the mysterious killings and confusion was written in black and white on his face.

Futo quickly put back on her mask of indifference and turned away from him. 'I have no business to do with you.'

'It's for that Toyosatomimi, right?'

'…'

'I understand. Take me down now. You wish for a sense of belonging, do you not? So please, for the sake of your desires, just kill me now.'

Futo's eyes grew, eyebrows raised as she looked at her brother in disbelief. Not at the tone he used to address Miko, but at his face that now wore a warm smile, showing that he was willing to end his life for her selfish desire to seek the company of Miko.

'N… no, wait! You… you can't be serious, right?! You _have_ the strength to stop me! Why, just why won't you do just that?! Why won't you stop the traitor of the clan you are in charge of?!'

Futo's emotions ran wild in confusion, anger and surprise. _He has such a bright future ahead of him as one of clan heads!_ She, on the other hand, was nothing special, overshadowed by his talent and intelligence. Futo was known only as 'the prodigy's younger sister'. Nothing more._ They used me like a tool to manipulate their fortunes. They never acknowledged me as a person. They shunned me for not worshipping the Shinto Gods!_

'Futo, as one of the Mononobe clan heads, I have deprived you of many things in life. Most importantly, your belonging here in the Mononobe. It was obvious, after all, we _are_ siblings. Miko did what I could not and gave you your sense of belonging. As your older brother, I have failed to give you my attention, my care and my love. I deserve to die by your hands. Slash me now.'

Futo's mind was in a wreck. This was not going according to the plan. She had a choice now – to kill her brother or to let him live. The consequences contrast each other vastly. As she lifted her sword, she trembled in fear, hesitating every so often. She did not know what to do now. She could not stop thinking. 'Yes, I **must** do this. No, this is wrong. Yes, you have already killed your other kinsmen anyway. No…'

With tremendous force Moriya***** grabbed her sword by the blade and plunged it into his chest. Blood quickly dyed his clothes crimson red, slowly dripping onto the bed of grass beneath him. Shaking in complete fear, Futo felt tears blurring her vision as she observed her brother smile at her, happy that he could receive his punishment for neglecting his younger sister. With a last goodbye, a tear oozed out of his left eye as his body came tumbling down on the blood-stained grass. The fire at the Mononobe compound swallowed it in bright flames, lighting up its surroundings with an orange glow. Letting go of the sword, Futo clenched her fists and bit her lip, holding back her waterfall of tears that threatened to flow any second. She quickly ran away, further and further from the Mononobe compound in flames.

Walking forward mindlessly, Futo's face was blank. Her mind was at unease, she was not paying any attention to her surroundings at all. She only stared into blank space, thinking about the events from before. As the soldiers finally left after dealing with the Mononobe, spirits high from the knowledge of the Mononobe clan's destruction, Tojiko remained behind and looked around before seeking out Futo. By the time Futo noticed that Tojiko was calling her out from behind, Futo was looking at her bloodstained hands in horror. Her head hung low, she solemnly forced her feet to turn and move in Tojiko's direction. She was oblivious to Tojiko's joy in the success of the plan.

Futo speedily exited the village, ignoring her surroundings. She did not care if people spotted her anymore. No one would care about an unknown woman who seemed to belong to nowhere. As she quickened her steps, Tojiko tried to keep up with Futo, trying to get her to stop. The duo walked up several uneven earthy paths but Futo never once slowed down. When she finally stopped, the scenery before them was outstanding. The small hill they stood on overlooked the village and tall, sloping mountains were in the background. A bright, striking flame was concentrated in the large compound close to a winding path. As thick smoke billowed from the flames, Tojiko panted, trying to catch her breath. She was furious that Futo would completely ignore her just to view a breathtaking scenery, but she knew there was more to it. Futo was not one to do something before thinking. After a short while that seemed like forever, Tojiko snapped at Futo.

'Oi! What do you think you're do-'

'Hey, Soga…' Futo mumbled. She was drilled since her youth to address any friend outside the Mononobe clan by their family name. Tojiko, who was more carefree about such formalities, greeted only acquaintances by their family names.

Quickly, Tojiko scanned her surroundings to make sure nobody was in their area before responding.

'Hmm? What is it, Futo?'

'Never call me by that name anymore. From now on I shall be known as Mononobe, not Futo.'

'If you say s- Eh?! Wai-wait a second, Fu– Mononobe! You were the one who insisted on being known as Futo in public! Wh-what are– '

'Soga, I believe you have enjoyed the luxury of being showered with love from your family. Up till now, this common luxury was born from my imagination.'

'What are you say– '

'My brother was a noble man. Young he was, but he was greatly respected within the clan. I was nothing more than a sister trying to seek recognition and belonging in the clan. During his last moment with me, he…' Futo trailed off as she gazed at the merciless fire gobbling up the remains of the Mononobe compound like a demon.

'Huh?'

'…was so happy… All this while, I had always believed his first concern was always the clan. It was only now that I realized how h-he actually…' Futo gulped, struggling to say the next word in fear that her emotions would escape her secure cage. '…cared. For me… all this while…'

'M-mononobe…'

'Then he apologized… for failing as an older brother…' Futo's head hung lower than before, a tear escaping her eyes which she had tried so desperately to hold back. As it rolled down her cheek, she turned to Tojiko, putting on a false smile. Tojiko could see the depression in her closed eyes, despite her lips saying otherwise. Futo's eyebrows were twitching as she struggled to control it and a mere look at her face instantly showed Futo's overwhelming despair. Tojiko knew that Futo could not stand appearing weak, and would go through ridiculous means just to appear strong, even if they fail really hard in the end.

'Hey, Tojiko…' Tojiko stiffened as she heard her first name. Futo never ignored formalities unless she was seriously upset.

'It hurts so much, you know? The price for having something that is never meant to be yours… is… so painful…' Tears began overflowing from the corners of her eyes and streamed down her cheeks one by one. 'Mentally, it… it's so exhausting… Emotionally... y-your heart…' Futo choked on a tear, sadness now taking over every part of her. Tojiko could do nothing more than look at her, concerned about how Futo is going to deal with this memory that was practically etched into the back of her head by now. Even though Miko had insisted that this was the best way to deal with the meddlesome Mononobe and to prove Futo's loyalty, Tojiko could not help but feel a mixture of grief and rage at Miko for overlooking Futo's emotions. She had only understood Futo from what she showed and not by knowing her fully.

Futo gripped her chest over her heart as she finished, '…it shatters so much, it…it can't be found… anymore…'

Futo then dried her tears, body still shaking. As she stepped towards the pitch-black night sky, she looked up at the sky and smiled. A gentle wind caressed her cheeks, lifting her ponytail slightly above her back. As Tojiko watched Futo from behind, she could not help but think that Futo was being embraced by an unknown force, as if to comfort her.

As if, to let her know, that it was going to be alright.

'**_The Mononobe Clan was destroyed. I witnessed it for myself.'_**

* * *

**A/N:**

*** - If Futo _is_ Mononobe no Futsuhime, then she would have an older brother, Mononobe no Moriya**


End file.
